KSC Status Comparison
This Status Chart reflects the stats of the character. These are ranked from a 0-5 Scale with 6 being the maximum. 6 is only for special cases and the only reason why a character would have a 6 would be to show how the character has exceeded that stat. These charts are split into Part I and Part II since the game is split up that way. Part I shows the character stats at the end of Part I while Part II shows the stats at end of Part II. The only things on the Stat chart that's not an actual stat is Intel and Stamina. Later in Part I, they can Pair Up with each other. Through Pair Up, two characters will stick together in battle and help each other, boosting stats. Sometimes when Paired Up, they can attack simultaneously or defend each other. All stats are improved when Paired Up, but there are higher ones for the stats that the two units specialize in. Each character will have certain ones that they will boost the most and with that, some might be better to Pair Up with others, hence the "recommended" section. In the game, some characters have closer relationships than others, and there are even more bonuses if they're close enough. For example, if Starla Pairs Up with Sera, there will be boosts as usual, and Starla will especially boost Sera's Speed and Magic, but if she Paired Up with someone she is closer to, such as Lissa, then she will boost Lissa's stats even more. In Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, there are often opportunities that allow for bonuses when it comes to these buffs to stats and they will simply just add on accordingly. Through Pair Up, the Player can unlock Scenarios between the two that show interaction and the later Pair Ups will start to show a progressive relationship/friendship between the two characters. When the Scenarios are viewed, Affinity raises with the characters. The higher the Affinity, the more compatible the characters are with each other, and the more they will work together in battle when Paired Up. When they work together, there will be more defending, attacking, automatic healing, and combined attacks they can do. More character skills are likely to be activated when they're Paired Up. Although there are recommended pairs, anyone can be put together with anyone and it really just depends on the Player's preferences... Because most Players would want to unlock the Scenarios between the characters and the stats and Affinity would be a bonus. Starla Starla is the "Mage" of the game and her main battling strength is casting Magical Spells at the enemy, given her powerful aura. It is recommended to keep her in the back of the battlefield, well-defended by the frontline battlers, as she is not very defensive. She can also heal, but is not the main healer like Cherie. Although it is not her main position, she can take on the "Assassin" type role and attack the enemies with her throwing knives, as she has some knife techniques at her disposal. Her fighting style consists of attacking with speed, channeling aura into spells and other techniques, and fluidly moving around as needed. She will boost her partner well in Speed, Magic, and Skill. Recommended Pairs: Rai, Lissa, and Irvine. Rai Rai is one of the "Melee Combatants" of the game and his main battling strength is using his swordplay and strengthening his physical attacks with aura. Although his physical strength isn't the highest, he can deal a lot of damage with his high speed and ability to land multiple strikes with one hit and can chain many combinations, so it's very much recommended to keep him on the frontline. His fighting style consists of fast-paced attacks, swordplay technique, and chaining, as he deals purely physical damage. He will boost his partner well in Speed, Accuracy, and Skill. Recommended Pairs: Starla, Irvine, Eden, and Heath. Irvine Irvine plays more of a Support Role, who can assist different types of battlers. Since he has skills in both magic and swordplay, he can be put into multiple positions. His main role in battle is to Pair Up with other characters and support them. He can aid the melee combatants, and fight along side them with the sword, or help the magic-users, and cast spells with him. Also, he can help the tanks, because of his resistance and boost their's. Overall, Irvine is much like the Spark and Luna of KSC. His fighting style consists of slower swordplay than Rai's that is more balanced, like a traditional RPG swordsman that can also cast spells, making him a magic swordsman. He will boost his partner well in Accuracy, Skill, and Resistance. Recommended Pairs: Starla, Rai, and Cherie. Cherie Cherie is the main healer in the group and a valuable asset to have, despite her fragileness. Like pretty much all magic users, she has to be stationed at the back, defended by the frontline fighters and tanks as she should be focused on healing and most of her techniques involve something with healing or buffing the party members. Pongo will always be at her side, channeling aura for her and her partner. Later on, she will start to get more offensive attacks and almost act as a mage, like Starla and will sometimes attack alongside Pongo or throw Spell Cards at the enemy. Her fighting Style involves using Spell Cards to launch attacks with various aura techniques and transforming Pongo or attacking alongside him. She will boost her partner well in Magic, Resistance, and Luck. Recommended Pairs: Irvine, Sera, and Heath. Sera Sera is the main "Tank" in the game. She doesn't have a whole lot of offensive attacks but has a lot of techniques for buffing her defence or another party member's. She's good to place on the frontline, absorbing damage or by the more fragile party members to protect them. Despite her lack of offensive attacks and aura, she can deal quite a bit of damage with raw power with her hammer and can deal critical hits with her high Skill. Her fighting style includes more slow-based attacks that focus on brute force and hammer swings, followed by falling back on defence when needed. She will boost her partner well in Defence, Luck, and Skill. Recommended Pairs: Eden, Cherie, and Heath. Heath Heath is much like a "Tank" but can also be a "Powerhouse" as he is not as defensive as Sera, but has more Strength. He has the highest Strength in the game, despite his lack of aura and attacks, he can deal a lot of raw damage with simple strikes alone. He is recommended to be placed on the frontlines, attacking alongside the other main attackers, but can also do well defending the more fragile party members. His fighting style includes more slower-paced hits but filled with raw power with a lot of technique. He will boost his partner well in Strength, Defence, and HP. Recommended Pairs: Eden, Rai, and Sera. Interestingly, his skills benefit Lissa the most. Eden Despite being a Knight, Eden specializes in more aura-infused techniques and can deal both magic damage and raw damage. He is a skilled melee fighter as well and can be useful against enemies with high defence but no resistance. While Heath focuses more on power in his fighting style, Eden is more focused on aura and using graceful technique and skill with his Lance. He is also capable of healing party members which adds onto his usefulness. He will boost his partner well in Speed, Luck, and MP Amount. Recommended Pairs: Rai, Sera, and Heath. Lissa Lissa's more of an aura/Magic-based attacker. She can deal both raw damage and Magic damage, as she has high stats in both. Since Lissa has the most access to her spirit, Aramis, she will fight alongside her a lot. She plays many roles in battle as her attacks can extend to long-range, which means she can stay in the background attacking OR on the frontlines, as her attacks can also be short-range. She can deal a lot of combinations, at the cost of very little MP, allowing her to chain attacks very easily. Her fighting style is quick, aggressive, adaptable with the hitting ranges, and gracefully focused on beauty and technique. She will boost her Partner the most in Speed, Skill, and MP. Recommended Pairs: Starla, Heath, and Sera. Interestingly, she and Heath benefit each other the most with their skills.